The function of tongs is to grab and transport items by means of compressing the item between two opposing surfaces that are generally hinged together at a single point. Tongs are useful in cooking as a means of manipulating food items to and from a cooking surface. However, tongs have a limited capacity to gather some items efficiently due to the lack of surface area. In some cases, it may be difficult or impossible to grab a large item without breakage due to lack of adequate support. In some examples, tongs that have been manufactured with larger contact surface areas for grabbing items. These examples may be cumbersome and lack the delicate control needed for manipulating food while cooking.
As such multi-function tongs are presented herein.